Red
by FreakyFrenzy12
Summary: Red was never a normal girl, living for years, her kind dying, and almost dying herself, but what will happen when Red finds out her true power and what it could be used for?, will she use it for good, bad, or just to get rid of all the mistakes she made for liking a guy who is her enemy, go ahead and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Red

''Hurry, hurry, I yelled at my friend'', we kept running until we came to the lotus children's playground, we almost to the top when Julie screamed, _'' it''_ had her foot... "_it_" dragged her down.'' No!'' I screamed and jumped off the playground set tackling ''_it_'' to the ground, we were wrestling on the ground when the first sight of sunlight rose, _''it''_ ran off.''Julie are you okay?'' ''yea'' then she started breaking off in laughter, staring at her made me laugh got up and ran home, still snickering about what happened,

''OMG, if you ever leave me alone again I will'', ''will what, eat me?'' we broke off in laughter again, it was funny until our mom came downstairs.''Where have you been? I have been worried sick ''we are okay'' still laughing about what happened, ''good, now go to sleep we are to be having dinner with tomorrow'', ''Mr who?'', ''the new neighbor'', '' oh''. We climbed the stairs and went to bed, Julie fell soundly asleep, but I can't seem to sleep at night... like I was born to live in the moonlight.I woke up first and got dressed, it was 4 in the morning, so I had to be quiet, I went outside and ran to the playground that we were attacked at and the new neighbor was standing there staring at the scratch marks "_it_'' made... he looked at me and smiled, I smiled back and walked on.

A few minutes later I heard Julie yell and I turned my head back, she looked mad that I left her behind, but I didn't want to disturb her sleep.. "gee, you could have woke me up'' ''sorry, but you looked peaceful, so if I woke you up you would have teared my head off''.We walked on... finally we stopped at a cross-road waiting to walk across, this dog-like pup ran into the road as a car was coming, Julie freaked out and I dropped my bag and ran after it, pushing the puppy and me out-of-the-way of a truck slamming down the streets at full speed. The driver slammed on the brakes, but I had got the puppy out-of-the-way on time, Julie grabbed my bag and ran over to me ''wow, nice catch'' ''thanks'' I put the puppy down ''be careful next time puppy'' I said to it as me and Julie got up and started walking away.

A few feet from where I saved the puppy, I turned back to see it gone, me and Julie sprinted the rest of the way to we got to school we ran to our classroom, we got there when the bell ran, so we was safe, I got to my seat as the teacher came in, "alright class we have a two new students, you can come in now'' Mr.r said as they both walked was a boy and one was a girl, they looked like brother and sister, '' this is Kara'' Mr.r said pointing to the girl,'' and this is Tyler'' he said pointing to the boy, the teacher told Tyler to sit in the chair behind me and he told Kara to sit next to Julie, class went on as usual for the rest of the day, but when Mr.r said he was retiring everyone was silent ''WHAT'' everyone yelled except me, '' I just think it's time for me to sit out and rest'' Mr.r said as he waved goodbye and ran out,

''hey, can you believe Mr.r is retiring'' Julie said when we met out the gates to leave, me and Julie walked home slowly when a big dog came running down the corner... he stopped at my feet and stood there, I went around him and he followed.

'' Stop, sit, stay'' I said as Tyler turned the corner, the big dog ran to him and licked him, I turned around with Julie and walked down the street so fast that Julie had to sprint to get to the bottom of the hill.''Wow, how fast can you walk?'' ''who knows'' I replied ''AH, don't we have dinner with the neighbor today'' I said as I started to sprint with Julie right behind me. When I got to my house Julie was still down the street,I ran past and some other guys, he looked at me as I dashed by ''wait, Red , slow down'' Julie said half way down the street she past and stopped, I turned around and jumped in front of her as she threw a fireball at .

_''_You see me and Julie are not regular humans, most of our names are monster or the dead, but that's only half of the names_''_.I blocked her attack and kicked her, she flew backwards and slammed against the wall, Julie got up and attacked me to the ground, then a big, black dog attacked her as I threw her through a portal, I turned around to see and the others guys staring at me... they blinked and I disappeared. I ran to my house, I had a cut above my eye brow, I was covered in blood and my clothes were ripped, I couldn't go home like this ,so I went to lotus playground. I sat down on the swings, turned the corner and sat next to me ''thanks for saving me'' he said ''I should kill you myself, but you're the only thing keeping my kind alive'' I said as I got up and walked through a portal and disappeared.''Indeed I am'', he said as he walked away.

''Girls, come on... we haft to go'',''okay coming'', I yelled while glaring at Julie, we walked down the stairs, I was wearing a red knee-high dress with black leggings under it, Julie was wearing a pink shirt with jeans.

''Ding dong'', our mom rang the door bell, opened the door,'' come in, follow me'',walked into the dining room and told us to sit. I looked across me and saw Tyler and Kara gazing at me, Julie was looking at the ground... Tyler smiled at me and Kara saw it, I smiled back and she glared at me, I seemed to be looking at he smiled as my eyes flashed, '' okay, let's eat'' said as he started eating the chicken in his plate... Tyler and Kara stared at me as I picked up my fork, I had a flash back again.

It was like seeing the future, but creepier... after we were done, asked if he could talk to my mother alone, so Tyler and Kara took me and Julie to a room with a dusty piano in the was like I was drawn to it because I uncovered it and sat down on the stool, Julie tried to grab me but Tyler told her to sit on the couch, she glared at him then sat down... came in and sat down also.I started playing a beautiful melody with a tragic background ... it was like I was playing a story, I sang along with the notes I played. Tyler, Kara, and 's eyes flashed as mine did, then Julie disappeared, I tried to stop myself from playing... but I couldn't. I wanted to be stopped,I wanted to stop playing, smiled, he's a monster, I finally screamed and a knife appeared in my hand and I stabbed the hand that was playing. I grabbed the knife from my hand as tried to stand up , I threw the knife at him then ran out of the house with Tyler chasing me.

I outran him to the border... the vampire border, I ran across it to my moms friend's house, she let me in. I told her what happened and she said that I could stay with her.''Child if I know which you're talking about then I think he's a vampire, if he has a dusty piano that is'', she said, '' really?'' I replied back, ''yep, but no worry you can stay here and transfer to our school, okay?'', ''sounds good to me'', I grinned, '' does Kevin still live next door?'', ''yep'', I started running out the door when she stopped me and smiled, ''go get him'', I smiled grimly and ran off blushing.

I got to Kevin's house and saw Kevin sitting on his doorstep, ''forget your keys'' I said surprising him, he jumped up and hugged me... me and Kevin were best friends before I moved across the border.''Red!, it's so good to see you'' he said as he jumped up and down, ''can you pick the lock?'', '' of course dimwit, what would you do without me?'', '' uh die'' Kevin said as he watched me pick the let me in and I told him what happened, he said that I could move in with him because his sister's room was empty so I could use it, I thought about it then agreed, I called and told her where I was staying... she agreed.I walked into Kevin's sisters room to see a flute, bed, desk, and a walk in closet filled with cute clothes that Kevin said I could where, it was Friday and school was over so Kevin told me to get dressed in one of the outfits in the closet, thank goodness they were all black.''Where are we going'' I asked as Kevin grabbed his keys and headed toward the door, ''you'll see '', Kevin said as he grinned... I grinned back because that smile of Kevin's means trouble.

We headed towards a forest, when we got there we waited at a bonfire, than we did a contest to see who would live if you jumped off the cliff into the terrorizing waters, I backed away from the group, '' werewolves'',I said, vampires looked at me like I was crazy then Kevin pulled my arm and everyone scattered, we ran into the forest as fast as I could but wolves push me back to the cliff, I was standing at the cliff when the wolves turned to their human forms, they stared at me and I stared back, '' you need to come with us'' one of them said, I looked at them and grinned then lifted my hands from my side,

'' hell no'', I said as I stepped back off the cliff, I could feel myself falling, the wind was fast in my hair and when I hit the water it was like I went through a blizzard, I turned to my mermaid form and followed and mermaid that said she wanted to help me.''Who are you?'', ''sorry i'm running from the wolf king'' Red said, ''I see, follow me, my name is Li'', I followed her to a small home outside the mermaid kingdom, someone rang the doorbell and Li looked surprised, it was the king, she came back in with a sad look, ''I am sorry but it looks like I am being kicked out of my kingdom, she looked at me a gave me a map," go to the sirens and give them this, but only give it to the king James, okay?, I hope we will see each other again, goodbye'', I nodded then headed towards the sirens as Li stayed to get her things.


	2. The kings

Red 2

Red didn't want to go to the Sirens king, he sounded mean, so she fled to an island she found of a coast, it was deserted, she dragged herself ashore and sat on the sand, she heard noise behind her and she whirled on her heels, it was , ''seriously, the one person I don't need right now is you'', but as she said that the other kings came, The Sirens King, James, the Wolf King, Blake, the Vampire King, Sirus, the Rose King, Anthony, the Angels King, Mr Watson, and the Fox king, Tar.

'' Oh look your all hear, that's even better'' Red said stomping back into the water, they followed, Red turned around, '' why are you following me?'', '' because were lost'' Sirus said awkwardly, Red starred at them then bursted into laughter, '' oh my god, the Kings of all Kinds are lost'' Red said in between laughter,'' we aren't really lost just, just exploring and lost our map'' said not seeing it to being funny, Red burst into laughter again as he was trying to prove his point, she tripped into the water still laughing. This time it was the Kings turned to laugh, Red laughed with them,'' fine i'll help you'', and with that Red jumped into the water with the Kings following her.

When Red got to the cliff she jumped off she transformed into her angel form and flew up the cliff, the Kings didn't see her until the sun was eliminating her beauty in the sunset, they heard a gun fire and they saw Red putting a shield above them, '' what the hell?!'' Red said, finally the Kings snapped out of it and helped her, Anthony,Tar, and Mr Watson put up shields as well while Sirus,James, and Blake attacked, Red transported them back to the island, they were surprised that she could transport all of them, when they got there Red covered her injured wing and helped the Kings to build a fire. They built a fire and Sirus lit it, all of them sat there, staring at Red, she was sitting at the edge of the cliff they were on, she looked as free as the moon filled the land with it's enchanting darkness.

Red finally spoke, breaking some silence, '' who were the people that attacked us back then?'' she said, ''I don't know anyone stupid enough to try and kill the kings but maybe it was the gargoyles, they don't like us'' Anthony said, everyone shook their heads in agreement, '' what happened to Tyler and Kara, I feel a war coming, and it ain't going to be pretty'' Red said, Mr Watson agreed on war, there was nothing left to do, ''their coming, and what of Julie?'' he said back.

''She's coming in a little while as well, James what about Li?'' Red asked wondering about her, then something hopped out of the water, it was Li, '' I am here to help'' she said softly, she sat down next to Red in her human form,'' and what about Itsu Sirus?'' Li turned to the Vampire king. He nodded that she was coming, Li turned to the Wolf king, '' and what of the White wolf Blake?'' Li said, Blake whistled and a girl came out of the tree's with a white tail and white ears,she was in her human form and her name was Maria, she sat next to Li.

They all sat there until Julie,Kara, and Itsu showed up, Tyler didn't come, but that's when something separated all of them, Li was with James, with Itsu, Kara was with Sirus, Julie and Tar, Blake with Maria, and Red was with Anthony.


	3. Li and James part 1

Red 3

Li and James:

'' Li are you okay?'' James asked opening his eyes and rubbing his head, she was on top of him, she jumped off seconds later,'' i'm okay'' was all she said before helping James up, he was blushing a little, ''what happened?'', James looked at Li,'' we got separated by a magnetic power, a very, very,very strong magnetic power'' Li replied, '' we need to keep moving'' James said breaking the somewhat awkward silence, Li nodded her head and followed him.

(Hours later), '' James please, can we stop for now?, you need sleep'' Li managed to say without yawning, James looked at Li, she looked tired and her feet were bruised, they have been walking a very long time, '' your not used to walking I presume'' James said squatting down to get a good look at her feet, '' i'm used to swimming, not walking, I wasn't allowed in the human world, or better yet out of my cottage in the mermaid kingdom'' She answered with a sigh, she sat down and James sat in front of her,

'' i'm going to have a talk with the mermaid king about how he treats some of his people'' James mumbled, Li laughed a little before falling asleep.

They both woke up several hours later, '' we need to find food'' James said as they started walking again, '' James, JAMES!, don't move an inch'' Li said, he spun around slowly, he was in quicksand, and sinking fast, Li grabbed his arm and yanked up, he was down to his knees and getting lower, finally she accidentally slipped in, they starred at each other, not knowing what to do,

'' from the short time of being here with you, it was great I guess'' James said relaxing, '' I guess?, you sound like we aren't going to survive'' Li said smiling at him, she hugged him,'' we will be alright'' she whispered before the sand pulled them all the way underneath the ground.


	4. Itsu and Mr Watson

Red 4

Mr Watson and Itsu:

''Itsu, _ITSU!, _come on, wake up'' Mr Watson said shaking her awake. She opened her eyes, they flashed green as he starred at them,

'' your eye's flash?'' he said surprised, she shook her head yes, " I see, Interesting" he said helping her up, "where are we?'' Itsu asked, Mr Watson shook his head,

"I do not know, nor do I wish with all this goo substance around us" he said starring at the goo, disgusted.

Istu laughed at his face, ''I do not see this funny, this stuff smells awful", his face went red and flushed when Itsu grabbed some goo and clomped him with it,

Mr Watson's head was a tomato in Itsu's eyes, so much that she wouldn't stop laughing, ''oh, you think this funny?, take this!''.

Itsu shrieked when some goo hit her head, they started chasing each other around like a 3 year old,

it all ended in awkward silence when Itsu tripped on some goo and smacked right into Mr Watson.

They both sat there blushing, '' I- I think we should start walking", Itsu said getting up with Mr Watson,

he shook his head in agreement.

_Boom_

''did you hear that?" Itsu asked running to Mr Watson, '' hear what?''

_Boom_

''that, it's getting closer, we need to hide'' she said running to a big pile of rocks, she slid down behind them with Mr Watson starring at her confused.

''Itsu there is nothing there" Mr Watson said as Itsu turned more pale than she should be, ''Itsu th-", he stopped as Itsu backed into his chest, she put her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.

_Boom_

Mr Watson was shocked when he heard it, he pulled Itsu closer to him, "It's okay, i'm sure it's nothing" he said as the noise got closer and closer and closer.


End file.
